a. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to robotically controlled medical devices. In particular, the instant invention relates to a robotic surgical system for navigating a medical device through a patient's body for diagnostic and therapeutic purposes.
b. Background Art
Catheters are used for an ever growing number of medical procedures. To name just a few examples, catheters are used for diagnostic, therapeutic, and ablation procedures. Typically, the user manually manipulates the catheter through the patient's vasculature to the intended site, such as a site within the patient's heart. The catheter typically carries one or more electrodes or other diagnostic or therapeutic devices, which may be used for ablation, diagnosis, cardiac mapping, or the like.
It is well known that, to facilitate manipulation of the catheter through the patient's vasculature to the intended site, portions of the catheter shaft, especially the distal regions thereof, may be made steerable. For example, the catheter may be manufactured such that the user can translate, rotate, and deflect the distal end of the catheter as necessary and desired to negotiate the tortuous paths of the patient's vasculature en route to the target site. Navigating a catheter reliably through the patient's body to a precise location, however, is an extremely tedious process requiring a substantial amount of time and skill and potentially causing a high degree of fatigue in the physician, especially where actuation forces are transmitted over large distances.